Jack Buckets
Jack Buckets is a sadistic, brutal and ruthless crime lord who plots to take over the wild west in the realm of Hamira, as well as rule the real realm with an iron fist and also conquer planet Earth. He is one of the two main antagonists (alongside Johnny Kelmunn) during the second season of the TV series Pandora's Quest. He is portrayed by Jeff Bridges, who also played CLU-2 in Tron: Legacy. History He is a brutal, ruthless and powerful mob boss and criminal who has sold his soul to Satan so he could bring his brother Roland back to life, in exchange for the soul of Patrick Warmwood. He manages to kill Patrick, and thereafter he sees Roland, now a zombie like demon, coming right infront of him back to life. Jack then comes into a secret room, with Roland behind him, and they both encounter a hologram of Satan. Satan orders them to finish the bloodline of the Pandora family and to kill both Ian and Jenny Pandora. Jack then manages to kill Jason Pandora (Ian and Jenny's uncle) by invading his house and shooting him on the head. However, before he kills his wife (Lily) and two daughters (Samantha and Rebecca) Ian and Jenny come to the rescue and save their aunt and cousins. Ian manages to knock Jack on the floor, and tie him up as he starts revealing his demon form. However, he laughs and states that it is too late to save the world. Jack is sent to prison but he manages to break out of prison later on. Jack later informs Satan that he failed on his mission. Satan tells him that if he does not want to die so soon, he has to find out who has the multiverse chip out of the Pandora family members. He sends Roy Kelson as a spy to find out who has the chip, and kill the rest, but bring the one with the chip in his hand to him. Roy gets shot 3 times by Ian, but in his last breathe, as Jack enters the room, Roy mumbles and implies that Jenny currently holds the chip. Jack then sends a band of mercenaries on the very next day, to kill Ian and Jewel during their marriage. However, his plan is thwarted as the retired criminal and the Pandora ally Sam Kingston kills the mercenaries as an act of revenge for Jack killing his stepfather, Patrick Wormwood. Jack then comes to Jewel and Ian's manor at night, and he tries to stab Jewel. However, Ian stops him and kicks him in the head, thus knocking him out again. After the cops arrive, Jack is imprisoned once again but is then rescued by Johnny Kelmunn, who incriminates Theodore Gabin instead of him and justifies his crimes against humanity. Johnny hires Jack to receive the chip from the one who holds it currently. Jack reveals to Johnny that Jenny holds the chip. An enraged Johnny promises Jack one million dollars from him for doing the job, plus 100 million more from Satan himself. Jack later transports himself to Earth, as he comes into a pub and kills off some people, asking the barman for a cup of wine. He then drinks it, and says thankyou to the barman for giving him energy so he can now finish his job, and he thereafter slices the barman's throat. He then watches as The Inferno Force, led by Johnny, march into the city of Washington DC. After Johnny gets backstabbed by Ian, and then falls off a roof and dies, Jack Buckets and his brother Roland find Ian, Jenny, Jewel, Amy and Sam Kingston in The Pandora Manor. He tries to shoot them all dead, but misses each shot, and eventually Jenny grabs his gun and manages to take it from him and point the gun at him. He then pretends to surrender, as he meanwhile does take out a knife from his boot, and he tries to stab Jenny in the chest, but instead he manages to only stab Sam in the back, because he lunged foward in order to protect her and sacrifice his own life for the Pandora family. Jack manages to kill Sam, but then, Ian runs in circles around Jack, and throws at him a dagger while doing so. The dagger hits Jack in the chest, and Jack kneels from his own wounds. While that happened, Roland came from behind and tried to snap Jewel's head. Jewel however manages to escape his clutches, and then she kicks Roland, and uses the crystal of pure light which her uncle once gave her as a gift as it's powers have killed Roland and Jack. Jack then takes his last breath, calling for Roland to come back. However, he dies a moment later, and thereafter, both Jack and Roland never come back to life. Category:Necromancers Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Neutral Evil Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Brutes Category:Sadists Category:Satanism Category:Assassin Category:Mercenaries Category:Enforcer Category:Minion Category:Conspirators Category:Tyrants Category:Oppressors Category:Opportunists Category:Delusional Category:Revolutionary Category:Power Hungry Category:Control Freaks Category:Dark Lord Category:Dark Messiah Category:Psychopath Category:Abusers Category:Kidnapper Category:Gangsters Category:Provoker Category:Greedy Category:Damned Souls Category:Deal Makers Category:Usurpers Category:Hegemony Category:Genocidal Category:Homicidal Category:Deceased Category:Inmates Category:Demon Category:Supervillains Category:Crime Lord Category:Criminals Category:Master Manipulators Category:Masterminds Category:Leader Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Jingoist Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Wealthy Category:Protective Category:Pawns Category:Wrathful Category:Tragic Category:Immortals Category:Mongers Category:Saboteurs Category:Big Bads Category:Egotist Category:Stalkers